Harry Potter, the second generation
by harrypotterforlife1998
Summary: the best book you will ever read bye my eight year old son. He'll be the best writer ever and you'll end up reading actual published books bye him someday


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only my created characters.**

** Suddenly the train came to a stop and James Sirius Potter woke, startled. They were finally there. Hogwarts loomed above them. James had been sitting next to his friends Andrew Filch, Hannah McGonagall, and Kristin Wood. They were still asleep but he woke them up. Their compartment was still filled with sweets and they started to shove it all in their bags. It had been a long journey, most of it spent sleeping. They were back at Hogwarts! Hogwarts was their favorite place to be because they could all be together. They had all met in their first year, they hadn't been separable since. **

** Everyone was getting off the train, the first years going one way and the rest of the students going another. Albus had been scared that he was going to get in Slytherin house and had been complaining about it on the bus until he had finally fallen asleep. Now he was talking to James, asking him why he couldnt just go with him. James explained that the first years went across the water on boats and the others went the long way through Hogsmead. Albus reluctanly went with the other first years. James led his friends through the croud and into a carriage that magically pulled itself. Then they headed towards Hogwarts, on the way they talked about how fun their third year would be and what new spells they thought they would learn.**

** When they finally arrived at Hogwarts they left the carriage and walked into the Great Hall. James, Hannah and Kristin went over to the Gryffindor seats while Andrew went to Hufflepuff. James and Kristin tried to start a conversation but they couldnt hear each other over the yelling of other students. Finally the headmaster, Proffesor Minerva McGonagall got all the students to be quiet. (Proffesor McGonagall was Hannah's grandmother). The big door to the Great Hall opened and all the first years came in, one of them dripping wet.**

** The first years were then led to the front of the room, where they would be sorted into houses. James looked closer and saw that the dripping wet first year was Albus. James sighed, Albus was shivering and it didn't look like he was very happy.**

** "Connor Creevey!" Proffesor Flint had started calling names to be sorted. Someone, Connor Creevey James guessed, walked up to the front of the room. He had a camera around his neck, it seemed like he was always smiling. The proffesor put the hat on Connor's head.**

** "Hufflepuff!" The hat cried a second later. Connor smiled even bigger and ran over to sit at the Hufflepuff table.**

** "Ronald Weasley"! Proffesor Flint called, James knew Ron. It was Uncle Ron's son. At least Albus would have one friend, James thought. Ron was placed in Gryffindor, he saw James and ran over to sit next to him.**

** Albus was next, he looked scared and nervous. He thought he would be placed in Slytherin. The hat hadn't answered yet and it had been about 7 seconds. James could see the fear in Albus' face. Finally, after about 13 seconds the hat had its answer.**

** "Gryffindor of course!" said the hat. Albus was so relieved he almost started to cry. He had an even bigger smile than Connor Creevey did! He went and took his place next to James and Ron.**

** Proffesor Flint kept calling off names. So far there had been 4 to Ravenclaw, 6 to hufflepuff, 3 to Slytherin, and 4, including Albus and Ron, to Gryffindor. "Stephanie Olivander!" Flint called. The girl made her way to the sorting hat and sat down. She was really pretty James thought. The sorting hat placed her in Griffindor. She made her way to the table and sat next to another girl in the same year. Albus nudged James and whistled. James winked at his brother. The girl had heard a whistle and looked over at Albus. He had been staring at her and looked away quickly, blushing. She blushed too, and then smiled. James had witnessed this and looked at Albus, who was staring at his food.**

** "She smiled at you."James said to Albus.**

** "Oh cut the crap James, I know she didn't. And even if she did what am i going to do about it? You know I would be to scared to talk to her." Albus replied. Even though he denied it he hoped it was true, and hey, maybe he would gain the courage to go talk to her after dinner or something.**

** James was happy for Albus, he just might be in a better mood. "So did you fall in the lake or something?" James asked Albus. He felt bad for Albus, he must have been so embarrased! But James hadn't expected Albus' answer.**

** "No," Albus said, "actually it was your fault. You know Peeves right? Ya you do." Albus paused. "Well he took one look at me and thought i was you so he dropped about 20 water ballons on me! I guess I have you to thank for that."**

** James sighed, again. "Sorry there Alb, hahaha I guess im on his bad side." They both started to laugh.**

** All the first years had been placed in their houses and they finally were able to eat. James wasn't especially hungry so he only got one piece of pizza. Albus however pigged out. He got 6 pieces of pizza, 4 chicken legs, a huge serving of spaghetti,**

**and even 3 sandwiches. He finished it only about a minute after James finished his one piece of pizza.**

** After everyone was done with their food Proffesor McGonagall got their attention and told the prefects to lead their houses to thier common rooms. James was just glad he didn't have homework yet. His first class would be tomorrow morning at 9:00 and it would be transfiguration with Proffesor McGonagall. He knew he would have homework in that. When they got to their common rooms James went straight to bed and fell asleep right when he laid down.**


End file.
